Prior art devices failed to provide catch means, between the refuse container and the lid, that was spring or magnetically loaded to lock or provided such spring loading in such a complicated and cumbersome manner as to be impractical. For example, many required external springs extending across or half-way across the top of the refuse container lid. Other devices required too much skill in the installing and were not thus saleable to the do-it-yourself trade.
The only prior art known to applicant is:
______________________________________ PATENTEE U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ L. H. Mereness 2,974,990 March 14, 1961 C. H. King 3,158,393 Nov. 24, 1964 M. C. Bates et al 3,275,363 Sept. 27, 1966 ______________________________________